<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think You're Beautiful by Steed73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786513">I Think You're Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73'>Steed73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>As Time Goes By</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, F/M, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the fade out in the episode The Bathroom.</p>
<p>After the fiasco of the bathroom and Jean admitting she's jealous of Judy and Sandy's youth Lionel sets out to show Jean how beautiful she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of got carried away with this one.</p>
<p>I've split the story into two parts, the first chapter is set the night Jean tells lionel she's a fool and the second is set the morning after.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jean: “I know it's irrational but what if I'd been in the bath? What would you have done?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lionel: “Well, I'd have said hello. Then I'd have sat on the edge of the bath and had a chat."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jean: “Exactly.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lionel: “Nothing wrong in that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jean: "I know. But what if it had been when I was young?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><span class="Apple-converted-space">Lionel </span>“I'd have torn my clothes off and jumped in.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                        *******</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well with the best will in the world I can't say you're young and pretty,” Lionel told her honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that.” She said fiddling with her wine glass, eyes fixed to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I think you're beautiful.” He added quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up, “What?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I said, you're beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him doubtfully, “Have you had a few light ales before the wine?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lionel chuckled and shook his head, “It’s how I see you. You were beautiful when we met and you always will be, it’s not about a few wrinkles and an extra pound or two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or two?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to find the words to say what he meant but found it difficult to express himself, “It’s what you are. It's what you mean. I'm not putting this very well am I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it'll do very well, Lionel.” She said softly, reaching across the table to hold his hand, “It'll do very well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel stroked her fingers his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips and back again, “I think we'll leave the washing-up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just going to suggest that myself.” She said smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both got up from the table and made their way to the kitchen door where Jean paused and turned around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So how often am I foolish?” she asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel chuckled at gestured for her to keep moving. He poked his head around the door of the sitting room and turned out the lights then followed Jean up the stairs.</p>
<p>Alistair and the girls had gone out for dinner earlier wanting to give Jean and Lionel some space, so he left the hall light on for when they got in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside their bedroom, Lionel closed the door behind them and stood in front of Jean as she reached to undo her shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached a hand out to stop her, “No, let me do that,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took his time undressing her, his fingers opening the buttons on the shirt she wore slowly until he reached the last one and pushed it from her shoulders to pool at their feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands moved to her waist, then with his eyes on hers, he reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. When she stood before him naked from the waist up he took a step back and let his eyes wander over her breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean shivered, she wasn’t cold, far from it, it was the look of love and hunger on her husband’s face that sent her pulse racing and set her body on fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel kneeled down in front of her, his knee clicking as he did and tugged her trousers and underwear down her legs, she held onto his shoulders as he helped her step out of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gripped her hips and moved his mouth to her stomach tracing kisses along her soft skin. When he reached her bellybutton he dipped his tongue inside making her tremble and hold his shoulders tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed, gently laying her down on top of the covers. Quickly rid himself of his shirt and trousers but left his boxers on before climbing onto the bed.</p>
<p>Jean parted her legs as he did and Lionel settled himself between them. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss, his tongue gently probing the seam of her lips then dipping inside when they parted.</p>
<p>Pulling back he kissed her nose before trailing kisses down her throat to her breasts, taking one in his hand he flicked his thumb over her nipple making her moan in pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your breasts are beautiful,” he whispered against the swell of her left breast while his hand continued to massage the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving lower he kissed around her belly button, his hands holding her hips steady, “Your stomach is beautiful, it’s amazing to think you’ve carried a life inside you right here,” he murmured placing his palm there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shuffled lower down the bed until his face was level with her sex and moved her legs over his shoulders as he lay on his chest between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And here...” he whispered placing a kiss on her mound, “here you are so beautiful,” his nose nuzzled against her clit as his tongue began to lick her folds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean reached between her legs and grabbed his hair as pleasure surged through her at the feel of his tongue on her rapidly moistening folds.</p>
<p>He took her clit into his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking it until he had her writhing beneath his mouth as she came hard, crying out his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel continued to stroke her with his tongue, bringing her down slowly. His own desire burned between his legs and he felt the need to bury himself in her wet pulsing heat.</p>
<p>His mouth left her and he gently moved her legs from his shoulders. Rolling to his back he removed his boxers before quickly rolling to his front again and settling between her legs.</p>
<p>He kissed her hard, his tongue finding hers as he aligned himself to penetrate her. Jean moaned as she tasted herself on his lips sending a fresh wave of arousal to her sex.</p>
<p>Lionel pushed into her, burying himself deep inside her tight cavern. She was so wet from her previous orgasm that he slipped inside her easily, her hands grabbed his backside holding him still for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breaking the kiss Lionel rested his forehead on hers, “And being inside you like this is beautiful, it’s as though I’m a part of you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are a part of me, my love always were, always will be,”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> she whispered</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they made slow tender love that night Jean realized Lionel was right. She wasn’t a fool but sometimes she could be foolish.</p>
<p>It was silly to be jealous of Judy and sandy, yes they were young and pretty but neither of them had a man like Lionel to tell them they were beautiful. She hoped that someday the girls would find a man who loved them as Lionel loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lionel rose early the next morning, he was extremely hungry so he dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Judy and Sandy joined him and then left for work shortly after. He'd just finished washing up when he heard the bathroom door shut upstairs and the water begin to run in the bath, giving him an idea.</p>
<p>Last night he had told her if he had walked in on her in the bath when they were younger he would have jumped in with her. But just because they were older there was no reason why he couldn’t do that now, might be quite fun he thought.</p>
<p>He waited until he heard water stop running then quietly made his way up the stairs. Reaching the bathroom door he listened for a moment to make sure she was in the bath, he knew the door would be unlocked she never locked it when the girls were out. Turning the handle he opened the door and walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened and Jean acting on instinct covered her breasts, quickly realizing how silly that was when she knew Lionel was the only person in the house and he'd seen everything many times before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello,” he grinned reaching to undo his shirt buttons before deciding it would be quicker to pull it over his head, then removed his trousers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean’s arms dropped into the water her face taking on a look of confusion as she watched him undress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um Lionel, what are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We may not be teenagers anymore but I’m still young enough to take my clothes off and get in there with you,” he explained pulling his boxers down to reveal his semi-erect shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled at him before speaking,“I suppose the bath is big for two,” she said looking around it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smirked at her and made his way over to the side of the bath. Jean bit her lip as her eyes wandered over his still muscular chest then down to his groin, taking in the sight of his magnificent manhood.</p>
<p>She shuffled forward in the bath making room for him to get in behind her, which he did sighing as he sank down into the hot water. Once he was settled behind her she laid back resting her back on his chest. The feel of his chest hair rough against her back in contrast to the soft bubbles of the bath.</p>
<p>Lionel retrieved the sponge from the water and poured her favourite body wash onto it. Reaching around her he began to run the sponge up her arms, lifting each one and washing her arm pits.</p>
<p>Dropping the sponge in the water he squeezed more body wash into his palm and began to wash her breasts, his hand massaging them.</p>
<p>She moaned, her head falling back onto his shoulder giving Lionel the opportunity to nip and suck at her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lionel,” She groaned when his finger tugged at her hardening nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keeping one hand on her breast he slipped the other below the water to her hip, pulling her backside against his groin. She could feel how hard he was and began to grind against him, making him bury his face in the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>His hand moved from her hip to between her legs, finding her core, his finger circling her entrance teasing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please Lionel, please,” She moaned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want Pooh,” he said and kissed her neck, slowly moving his lips to her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, I want you,” she said bucking against his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have me,” He mumbled against her cheek as he plunged two fingers inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so aroused that within minutes of his fingers entering her she felt close to orgasm. He curved his fingers inside her, hitting just the right spot to send her over the edge into an intense orgasm.</p>
<p>His lips found hers, kissing her hard muffling the sound of her cry as her climax washed over her in wave after wave of pleasure.</p>
<p>Lionel continued to move his fingers inside her gradually slowing until coming to a stop. Jean broke the kiss, panting she reached up behind her and held his head against hers.</p>
<p>She could feel him behind her still rock hard and knew he must be in some discomfort, “Come into me now love,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Lionel grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto his lap, then he raised her enough so she could reach between her legs and position his cock at her entrance. Jean couldn't help but be impressed with his show of strength, lifting her as if she weighed nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly he lowered her back down, moaning as he inched inside her until he was as far as he could go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stayed still for a few moments letting her adjust to him before leaning back against the end of the bath, taking her with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this position, with there legs stretched out in front of them, neither of them could really make big movements but Lionel started to buck his hips slightly giving her the friction they both craved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water began to spill out of the bath as his hips moved faster. Jean loved how he felt inside her, reclining in the bath like this meant he stayed deep inside her, the top of his cock nudging just the right places to make her eyes close in pleasure and her mouth release a loud groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanting to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her, she clenched her inner muscles around him. He groaned in her ear at the feeling of her tight channel squeezing him and moved a hand down to play with her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to come,” she moaned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At her words, Lionel began to move his fingers harder over her clit and thrust into her faster, “Yes Pooh...that's it...I want to feel you tighten around me,” he mumbled against her cheek, his hand squeezing a breast as his other continued to stroke her faster and faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It only took a few more thrusts of his hips before she came screaming his name her walls clenching around him sending him into his own climax. She ground her hips down on him as she felt his cum coat her walls. His fingers continue to rub her clit making her have another orgasm before the last one had even finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lionel stilled his fingers and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him, still staying inside her enjoying her tight channel squeeze him as she experienced little aftershocks from her climax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, they both noticed that the water had gone lukewarm, making the cold air of the bathroom feel more pronounced against their skin. Even with his arms around her, Jean shivered. Lionel noticed and gently lifted her off him and placed her back in front of him. With his hands braced on the side of the bath he pushed himself up and got out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist before picking up another one and helping her out of the bath wrapping it around her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling her against him he kissed her gently, “That was the best bath I’ve had in ages,” he grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Mmm…You know the bath at the house in Hampshire is a lot bigger than this one. Perhaps we should try it out this weekend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait,” he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>